Canada x Reader LEMON
by LunarBiohazard
Summary: Matthew is feeling a little strange after dating Reader-Chan for a while now, and can't help and upcoming urge. Okay, I'm too lazy to type a summary so just read this shit.


Matthew slumped on the couch. He was feeling sick of himself for some reason. And what was that reason? He had been having strange urges; urges to preform intimate actions with you.

You and Matthew had been together for quite a long time now, almost five years, and not once had the thought of being intimately connected cross your minds. Well, yours at least. Matthew, however, had been troubled lately. He had been having dreams about you and often thought about it during the day. How would it feel to so deeply connect to you in such a way?

Whenever he right about it, things would begin to escalate. He would lock himself in his room and take care of himself. It made him feel dirty for thinking about you in such a way. How could he ever taint such a beautiful form like you? You were never experience, so it made him think that you would think of him as a pervert and leave him. He was very patient for you. He wanted you to be ready, but his earges were too much for him now. So much that he couldn't be around you without having to take care of himself. It was making you suspicious and worried. Was he bored of you? Did he feel awkward around you all of a sudden? No, that couldn't be.

It want that he didn't love you anymore. It was that he felt guilty for wanting to do such things with you. So, yeah. He was feeling awkward around you.

Matthew never wanted to hurt you. He was far too gentle and kind to do so. He pulled his red blanket with white maple leaves over his body to hide his shame from the world. What was he doing with himself? He wished to have you next to him to tell him it was okay but he was too afraid. Oh, how he wanted you to run your slim fingers through his dirty blonde hair while his head rested on your chest listening to your heart beat through your soft skin. His hands laying on your hips, you whispering things to him while kissing his forehead. Oh, how he wanted you.

His thoughts began to change when his pants tightened. He imagined his face burying in your chest while you snuggle him closer, his hands wrapping around you and traveling up your shirt and massaging your skin.

"Oh, _," Matthew moaned. His thoughts went to your bra. He wanted to remove it for real but at the same time he didn't.

He began to unbutton his pants and let his hurting body part free. It sprung out underneath his blanket and he began to slowly stroke it. A loud moan of pleasure escaped his lips before he could cover his mouth. His head rolled back and his face flushed so red that he practically blended in with his blanket. His strokes picked up pace as his moans were growing louder and more frequent.

"Aagh, _, mmmmngh! Please!" he called out, begging for you. His head pictured you on him, taking care of his shaft with your nude body. "_! I need you!" He partially wished you, could hear him. The other part of him was being clouded with even more shame, but at the state he was in at the moment he didn't care.

He pumped himself faster, begging for you aloud. "_-_-_! _!" Tears rolled down his face as the pleasure became unbearable for him to hold it in any longer. There was a knock forming in his system, pushing him over the edge and making him release all over his blanket. "_!"

His shame leaked all over his pants and hand while it seeped into his blanket. He felt so disgusting doing such a thing. He layed there, letting his fluid drip from his organ to his hand, clothes, and couch. His face was flustered and tears rolled down his cheek. His mind was blank, for he was too tired and worn out. He closed his eyes to let himself rest for a while. That was until he heard the door open.

"Mattie? Are you home? I-" your voice trailed off at the sight of your boyfriend lying on the couch, face more red than his blanket, covered in sweat and tears, and most questionable of all, there was a dark spot at the area where his crotch was.

He stared at you for a moment before covering his face with his blanket and sobbing.

"OH GOD! _! I'M SO SORRY!" be cried. "I-I-I don't know how to explain this to you!"

You looked shocked. You knew what he was doing. It explained everything. Why he always left, him always locking himself in his room. Why didn't he just tell you?

"Matthew...how come you never told me?" Matthew looked up at you. You looked concerned and mostly shocked.

"I didn't want you to think of me as a perv like Francis."

You stroked his cheek in hopes to soothe him. You mixed his sweaty forehead and wrapped your arms around him whispering to him. You hummed a small tune that always calmed him down when he was upset. His sobbing seized and his eyes grew heavy. He listened closely to your heartbeat as you hummed your special notes. His hands laid to his sides like they were dead and his face looked beaten by embarrassment. Pretty soon he was too weak to stay awake. His eyes shut and almost instantly he was in a deep sleep. You lightly kissed his forehead and laid him back down before taking away his dirty blanket, revealing his messy pants and his limp member.

~ TIME JUMP ~

Matthew woke up to a dark living room. He had on a new set of clothes and his blanket strangely smelt freshly cleaned. He stood up go into his room and hopefully get some real sleep. He rubbed the back of his head, feeling slight pain from sleeping on the couch. Opening the door to his room, he found you, asleep in his bed, to his surprise.

He blushed, remembering that you found him lying on the couch right after he finished his business. But you also seemed to have taken care of his mess while he was asleep after singing to him while he was crying.

He smiled. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad to tell your after all. He walked over to his bed and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him as he fell asleep. For the moment, he wanted you to stay with him like this. He wanted to hold you while you slept, to thank you for being there for him.

"I love you, _," he whispered before kissing your cheek and drifting back to sleep.

"I love you too, Matthew..."


End file.
